


Сложный пациент

by Jell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Healer Harry Potter, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22210867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jell/pseuds/Jell
Summary: Написано на ФБ-2016 для команды fandom Lucius Malfoy 2016
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 25





	Сложный пациент

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ-2016 для команды fandom Lucius Malfoy 2016

— Я не буду его лечить! — кричал Гарри в кабинете главного целителя больницы святого Мунго Сметвика. — Он… Он специально!

— То есть вы думаете, что мистер Малфой симулянт? И его надо выставить из больницы, чтобы он не занимал место?

— Нет. Проклятье!

Гарри не знал, как ответить. Малфою определенно нужна была помощь целителя. И Гарри даже догадывался, почему именно он должен был его лечить, но… это было невыносимо!

— Опять проклятье? — поднял бровь Сметвик.

— И проклятье тоже… И перелом. И отравление. 

— Его пытались убить?

— Если бы! — Гарри усмехнулся. — По словам Драко, его отец нашел в старой лаборатории что-то вроде Феликс Фелицис, попробовал, отравился, потерял сознание и упал с лестницы, разбив старинную вазу, в которой пряталось какое-то проклятье. Вы еще сомневаетесь, что Малфой надо мной издевается?

— Всякое случается.

— Но не пятый раз подряд! И с каждым разом травмы все опасней.

— Тогда, на вашем месте, я бы поискал причины таких хронических неудач. Может, какое-то более древнее проклятье?

Гарри отлично знал, и что это за проклятье, и почему вылечить его никак не получается. Он вздохнул и пообещал осмотреть пациента еще раз. В самую дорогую индивидуальную палату Гарри шел как на каторгу, хорошо представляя, что именно там увидит.

— Мистер Малфой? — он переступил порог.

Люциус приоткрыл один глаз, моргнул и снова закрыл. Его лоб был покрыт испариной, кожа казалась едва ли не серо-зеленой. Таким же цветом отливали и волосы. Нога, затянутая в гипс, была подвешена при помощи специальной конструкции. Переломы в магическом мире обычно лечились за несколько мгновений, но не когда они сочетались с проклятьем, из-за которого любое применение магии доставляло пострадавшему несказанные мучения.

Гарри вздохнул и подошел ближе. О самочувствии Люциуса можно было не спрашивать.

— К сожалению, придется подождать, пока исследовательский отдел разберется с вазой и проклятьем, но прогноз благоприятный. Говорят, они уже неоднократно сталкивались с чем-то подобным. 

Люциус чуть заметно кивнул и закусил губу, словно от боли. Гарри закатил глаза. 

— Слушай, так дальше продолжаться не может. Это... шантаж! Это, в конце концов, неприлично. И опасно! Ты что, угробить себя хочешь?

Люциус не ответил, только едва заметно вздохнул. На белоснежных подушках, с печатью страдания на лице он выглядел почти невинно и так беспомощно, что сердце Гарри едва не дрогнуло, но он отлично знал, каким был Люциус на самом деле.

— Я не верю, что ты случайно перепутал Феликс Фелицис с чем-то другим. Могу поклясться, если я сейчас спущусь в лабораторию Малфой-мэнора, обнаружу там остатки ингредиентов от приготовления этого зелья. — Люциус едва заметно приподнял бровь. — О, только не говори, что ты специально выдерживал зелье удачи месяц при температуре семьдесят градусов? Сумасшедший! Или тебе опять просто… повезло? — Гарри показалось, что Люциус чуть усмехнулся. — Сколько это может продолжаться?! То, что ты над собой издеваешься, ничего не изменит. 

Люциус чуть двинулся, дернул больной ногой и застонал сквозь зубы. Гарри уже не понимал, что испытывает больше: жалость или злость. Он прекрасно знал, чего Люциус добивается, и дальше так продолжаться не могло! 

Или… может, попробовать еще раз? Гарри почти испугала эта мысль. Он и скучал, и до сих пор злился, и пока не мог понять, какое чувство сильнее.

Тот месяц, пока Гарри не обнаружил, что Люциус втайне от него выращивает в подвале колонию василисков, был сказочно хорош. Квиддич, театр, секс, пляж, секс на пляже, ночные гонки по автостраде на мотоцикле, снова секс, еще секс — много-много охрененного секса. Полночные разговоры, вино… Воспоминания вихрем пронеслись в голове Гарри. Он вновь посмотрел на Люциуса и вздохнул. Кажется, тот выиграл.

— Ну хорошо. Я прощу тебя на этот раз… — Люциус открыл глаза. — Но если ты еще раз попадешься мне за занятием Темной магией или еще чем-то противозаконным, я лично — лично! — переломаю тебе все, что может ломаться, и лечить не буду. Ясно?

Люциус едва заметно улыбнулся. И почему Гарри казалось, что все его угрозы впустую?


End file.
